Recomeçar
by Andrezzah
Summary: Depois de anos Sasuke finalmente retorna a Konoha, provocando muitas confusões...vários casais....só lendo pra descobrir


**Fazia 5 anos, é 5 anos, que Sakuke havia fugido da aldeia!**

**Sasuke refletindo**  
**- Será que eu devo voltar?**  
**- E se esqueceram de mim ?**  
**- E se a Sakura arrumou outro? Ela pode estar com o naruto.**  
**- Mas não, confio em mim, sei que ela ainda me ama!(convencido ¬¬)**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
** Na aldeia:**

**Uma voz misteriosa grita:**  
**- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**  
**Naruto(correndo): desculpas Sakura, foi força do hábito.**  
**Sakura: Nunca mais me agarre, ouviu ?**  
**Naruto: Vou tentar.**  
**Sakura: Se o Gaara descobre.!**  
**Naruto: Quem ?**  
**Sakura: Ooops falei de mais.**  
**Naruto: Agora termina! **  
**Sakura: Ihhh Naruto acabei de lembrar que a Ino está me esperando, tchau!**  
**Naruto: Mas... Mas... Tá né?**  
** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Na casa da Ino:**

**Ino: Mais eu mato aquela testa de marquise! Quem mandou ela estar com Gaara? O amor dela é o SASUKE!**  
**(Alguém batendo na porta)**  
**Ino: Entra.... Oi Sakura!**  
**Sakura:O que você está resmungando ai?**  
**Ino: Uma maneira de como te matar**  
**Sakura: Hãn ?**  
**Ino: Brincadeira!!!**  
**Sakura: Ata.**  
**Ino: Sakura, você ainda pensa no Sasuke?**  
**Sakura: Como assim? Já faz 5 anos e ele disse que ia voltar pra ficar comigo, mais cadê?**  
**Ino: Não foi isso que eu perguntei!**  
**Sakura: Está bem, às vezes, mais só às vezes!**  
**Ino: E você e o Gaara?**  
**Sakura: Valeu Ino... Você acabou de me lembrar que eu tenho que encontrar com ele, tchau até mais!!!**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Na casa da Hinata:**

**Um barulho na janela, gritam: HINATAAA!**  
**Hinata: Quem é?**  
**???: Adivinha!**  
**Hinata: Naruto?**  
**Naruto: Quem mais? Posso subir?**  
**Hinata(vermelha): Claro, entre.!**  
**Naruto: Pensando em mim ?**  
**Hinata: Como você sabe?(Pensando: abri minha boca na hora errada) **  
**Naruto: Porque eu sei ué! Vem cá!**  
**Hinata(Vermelha, mais vermelha que um tomate):Pra quê?**  
**O Loirinho a puxou pela cintura e a beijou!**  
**Pegou a garota no colo e a levou até a cama!**

**Na sala:**

**Neji: Sinto algo estranho! Um chakra diferente. Deve ser uma amiga da Hinata, mais vou ver assim mesmo!**

**No quarto:**

**Naruto deitado em cima de Hinata! **  
**Hinata: Mas se Neji chegar?**

**Naruto: ai ferro! Mas ele não vai chegar, não!**

**Naruto tira a blusa dele em seguida a de Hinata, olhando atentamente em seus olhos e nem ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo.**

**Neji: Que sem vergonhisse (putaria) é essa?**

**Naruto e Hinata: Hãn?**

**Neji: Senhor! Onde esse mundo vai parar, você sé tem 18 anos - Neji disse olhando para Hinata.**

**Hinata: Então, está na hora.**

**Neji: HI-NA-TA!!!!**

**Hinata: AH, não enche o saco!**

**Naruto e Neji: Como??!!! o.O**

**Hinata: Estou aqui com meus hormônios fervendo e você vem e quebra o clima! Ninguém merece! Me deixa! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem e também sei o quero!**

**Naruto: Me dei bem!! - disse rindo e em seguida beijou Hinata.**

**Neji: Hello! Eu estou aqui!!**

**Hinata: Não tem problema, já disse que sei o que quero.**

**Neji: Vocês que se amam vocês que se entendam. E saiu do quarto.**

**Na Floresta**

**Gaara estava treiando na floresta, quando Sakura vinha ao seu encontro.**

**Gaara: Pensei que não vinha mais!**

**Sakura: Você acha mesmo? **

**Gaara: Não sei... disse olhando-a fixamente**

**Sakura: Mas agora eu estou aqui, não estou?!**

**Logo que a rosada acabou de falar, o ruivo pegou pela cintura, chegou perto do seu ouvido e disse:**

**Gaara: Saudades!**

**Sakura: eu também**

**Sem perder mais tempo, Gaara começou a beijar Sakura, primeiro na boca, foi descendo até o pescoço, e continuaria se uma voz conhecida por ambos não interrompesse:**

**Sasuke: Mas que mau gosto em Sakura!**

**Pegos de surpresa se viraram e se depararam com Sasuke.**

**De olhos arregalados a rosada não acreditava no que via:**

**Sakura: Mas.... mas.... o que vôce esta fazendo AQUI!!**

**Sasuke abrindo um sorriso malicioso disse:**

**Sasuke: Um bom filho a casa retorna. Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?**

**Sakura: Não... **

**Gaara: Sim _ ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.**

**Gaara olhou para Sakura com expressão séria.**

**Percebendo que tinha cometido uma besteira ao falar, Sakura mudou de tom para um pouco mais séria:**

**Sakura: Quer dizer, você esta atrapalhando sim e muito.**

**Sakura e Sasuke se encararam por longos minutos que para ambos pareceram uma eternidade, o silêncio se prolongou na floresta e foi cortado por Gaara:**

**-Estou vendo que vocês precisam conversa!**

**Sakura saindo de seus transe ohou para Gaara como se não entendesse:**

**-Mas...**

**O ruivo não deu chance da rosada terminar, jah havia sumido.**

**- É... agora você não tem para onde ir.. _ o Uchiha disse ainda olhando para Sakura.**

**A expressão da menina estava séria, não queria ficar perto do moreno ainda mais sozinha, sabia que seus sentimentos por ele ainda não havia mudado, mas não deixou isso transparecer:**

**- Porque você voltou?**

**- Eu não disse que voltava... só não sabia quando.**

**- Logo agora?**

**- Porque?**

**- Esquece...**

**- Eu voltei pra ficar com você!**

**- Eu esperei muito por você! _ As lágrimas já estavam esperando para cair dos olhos da rosada, mas ela se conteve não queria parecer frágil para o Uchiha.**

**- Eu sei... e sei também que você ainda me ama.**

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza?**

**- Porque você está nervosa.**

**- Estou assustada, o que é muito diferente.. você cheogu do nada!**

**- Duvido... te conheço o bastane, você está com o memso nervosismo de quando apertei seus seios na prova chunnin.**

**"Como ele ainda se lembra disso?!!" Sakura não se deixou levar e mentiu mais uma vez.**

**- Como?**

**- Vai dizer que não lembra?**

**- Não!!**

**- Então deixa eu refrescar sua memória.**

**Chegando perto da rosada, apertou seu seio da mesma forma que antes.**

**Apesar de estar nervosa, Sakura achou graça da situação**

**- Porque vocÊ sempre me surpreende? _ disse sarcasticamente**

**- Porque eu sempre faço o melhor para você.**

**- Só você...**

**- Vamos conversa em outro lugar, aqui as arvores tem ouvidos... Não é Ino!!**

**Ino saiu de tras de uma árvore meio sem graça. __ Foi mau é que eu estava de passagem.. To indo.. em seguida a loira saiu correndo..**

**- Vamos _ dizendo isso isso Sasuke pegou na mão de Sakura e ambos foram embora.**

**FIM DO 1° CAPÍTULO**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yo pessoinhas \o/**

**Essa fic super no sense foi escritas por 3 alunas super exemplares q ao invés de prestar atenção na aula ficavam tendo ideias mirabolantes e passando tudo pro papel, lógico xB**

**Espero q gostem ^^**

**Reviews??? Prometemos q seu dedo não vai cair por causa disso....e vc ainda vai fazer 3 bakas felizes \o/**

**Beijinhos meus amores ;*****


End file.
